


Indestructible

by Wargurl83



Series: WoW Drabbles, Stories and General RP [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekhmeet Embermoon.  Sentinal, warrior, sister.  This is a story of a sister who is hell bent on finding her way back to her eldest sister, who had to walk away years ago from a family who would not accept her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Indestructible". Artist is Disturbed. 
> 
> The type of writing is "Songfic". You take a song and write a story around it, either like I have here or just based on the song in general.
> 
> I do not own anything that Blizzard created, but I own Sekhmeet and Shait.

_Another mission / The powers have called me away / Another time / To carry the colors again / My motivation / An oath I’ve sworn to defend / To win the honor / Of coming back home again_  
  
Sekhmeet stared at her mother, spitting and hissing at her father. She hated when they fought like this. Ever since Shait had left, it had been getting worse and worse.  
  
Now Xastra had every reason to throw those veiled and hateful words at her father, Marovik. Her mother blamed him for Shait leaving, and always would. No matter that it was Xastra’s words that finally pushed Shait away, no matter that it was Xastra’s letters that Shait would not respond to; no, it didn’t matter. Marovik had pushed her daughter away.  
  
Sekhmeet finally got around her parents and into her bedroom. She grabbed up her swords and buckled them to her sides. Slipping out the window, she sighed as she headed to talk to the battle masters. They were kind, and they knew what she came to them for. Her Sentinel teachers did not agree with the fighting to take away her anger, but she was defending against the Horde, and that made it ok to them. She smiled as she thought about how they would react to her taking a liking to the Dwarven battle master.  
  
“Well, hey there lass! Back again so soon?” Brogun grinned at the nasty look that Sekhmeet gave him and hastily ducked under her half-hearted swing.  
  
“You know it. You know why too, I’m sure everyone in Darnassus can hear them fighting again.” Sekhmeet shook her head and let out a nasty laugh. “She doesn’t realize that she is dragging herself deeper into the mud the more she yells at him. And there is nothing that anyone can do about it.” She sighed, and put a hand on the battle master’s shoulder. “Open a portal for me to Alterac. I think that a game of cat and mouse is exactly what I want right now.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_No explanation / Will matter after we begin / Another dark destroyer that’s buried within / My true vocation / And now my unfortunate friend / You will discover /A war you’re unable to win_  
  
Sekhmeet wiped the blood off her blades as she strode through the snow covered trees to the mine that the group had tried to take out. She slipped into the shadows as she watched the road that led up to the Irondeep Mine. She let her mind drift to the training that the Sentinels had given her. She wondered if they even knew that she fought here instead of the Gulch. She shrugged as she realized that she didn’t care if they knew or not. This was the most important fight. The Stormpikes had been asking for help for so long. When she had first heard of the struggles that they were facing, she had reacted like any other elf- “let them deal with it.”  
  
That was before she had seen the casualties that had poured off the battlefield.  
  
A warrior by nature, she was more or less used to the aftermath of fighting and war. What had changed her mind, however, were the civilians coming off of that field. In pieces.  
  
She had spun on her heel at that point and stalked up to Brogun. She had asked as many questions about the Valley that she could think of, and then asked him to tell her anything that she had forgotten to ask about.  
  
He told her.  
  
She snapped her head up as she heard the crunching of snow that betrayed all who came through here. She watched the footsteps of the rogue as he sneaked up to the mine foreman. She smiled. She charged.  
  
  
 _I'll have you know / That I’ve become…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Indestructible / Determination that is incorruptible / From the other side / A terror to behold / Annihilation will be unavoidable / Every broken enemy will know / That their opponent had to be invincible / Take a last look around while you’re alive / I’m an indestructible master of war_  
  
Sekhmeet sagged to the ground. She looked at the destruction around her and shook her head. The Legion had damn near broken through the Dark Portal that last time. She wiped the blood off her blades and then used her cloak to wipe the blood off her face. The Argent Dawn had made a desperate call for all volunteers to help push back the barrage of demons coming through the portal.  
  
A Healer rushed over to see if she was ok. Sekhmeet smiled at the worried Healer and sighed as she placed a small finger on her forehead and started a renewing spell. Sekhmeet closed her eyes and let herself rest a moment before she struggled back to her feet.  
  
“You there! Night Elf! Come here!”  
  
Sekhmeet looked over at the golden clad human. She walked over to him and looked at him, waiting for him to tell her why he had so rudely asked for her attention.  
  
Commander Duron stuck out his hand. “Commander Duron here. Need you to hop on a gryphon and head to Honor Hold. They are in need of reinforcements there, and you look like a sturdy lass.”  
  
Sekhmeet smiled and turned away from the human. She hated taking orders from humans. They were pushy and did not care for anyone but themselves. She looked around for her companion, Mordrus. Spying him behind a Pit Lord, she ran into the melee and grabbed him up by his shirt and hauled him out of the fight.  
  
Mordrus swung at her a few times until he realized that it was his partner that had picked him up so rudely. He planted his feet and looked at her. “What the hell was that for? I damn near had his pockets empty!” He crossed his arms and looked at her, vainly trying to adopt an annoyed look on his small face.  
  
Sekhmeet grinned. “We have been asked to head to Honor Hold. We will get more instructions there.” She bit her lip as she thought about the troubles at the Portal. Then she saw the Horde coming out of the portals set up, and frowned. “It looks like they have it under control here, and I’d like to get the blood off my scabbards before it dries. Come on.” She turned away from the fighting and stalked to the Flight Master.


	4. Chapter 4

_Another reason / Another cause for me to fight / Another fuse uncovered / Now, for me to light / My dedication / To all that I’ve sworn to protect / I carry out my orders / Without a regret_  
  
Sekhmeet gritted her teeth as she stared at a spot on the wall behind her mother. Xastra had somehow found out that Sekhmeet was looking for her sister, even though she had kept it as quite as possible. She now had to endure her mother’s ranting at her, the accusations that Sekhmeet had betrayed her family. She finally could not take anymore of the ranting.  
  
Sekhmeet focused her eyes on her mother, staring at her until Xastra finally stuttered to a halt. Sekhmeet smiled then, and she knew that it was not a smile that showed happiness. It was a feral smile.  
  
“Mother,” she purred. “Must we go through this again? You know why I seek her out. It is not for you or for the family. It is for myself and myself alone. You are the one that pushed her away from us. You are the one that spit those hateful words at her. You are the one that continues to spit those hateful words at Father and myself. I am tired of the words. If you cannot say something nice to me, do not speak to me. At all. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
Xastra’s face warmed, and her jaw hung open. “How dare you? You speak to your own mother that way? I should..”  
  
“You should what Mother? Throw me out? Go ahead. My things are already packed and have been for quite some time. I am leaving anyway, Mother, as it is time for me to make my own way in the world.” Sekhmeet smiled that feral smile again and noted that her mother shivered. “You may throw me out, Mother. But if you do, do not ever expect to see Shait or I again.” She relaxed from the parade rest and brought her hands around to show Xastra what she held in her hands.  
  
“Remember Mother. Remember what you have done to this family in your quest for power.” Sekhmeet set down the repaired pot that Xastra had destroyed 4 years ago when Shait left. It had taken her the better part of a year to fix it, as she was not good with things that could break easily. She looked up at her mother and smiled that terrible feral smile. Then she turned around and walked out of the office that Xastra used to share with her husband. Sekhmeet turned down another hallway to her fathers’ room. As she knocked on the door, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Marovik had been expecting her. No words were spoken as Sekhmeet entered the room and swept her frail father into an embrace. She handed him a talisman for contact, closing his hands over it. She smiled, kissed her fathers’ forehead, and left the room.  
  
She left for good that day.  
  
She had still not found her sister.


	5. Chapter 5

_A declaration / Embedded deep under my skin / A permanent reminder / Of how we began / No hesitation / When I am commanded to strike / You need to know / That you’re in for the fight of your life_  
  
She seemed to find herself wiping blood off her face and blades more often then not now. She had immersed herself in the Valley, proving invaluable to the Stormpikes. She was not a commander, as she did not have the temperament for it. But she knew now that she was never expected to command on this field of battle. The Stormpikes knew her strengths for what it was.  
  
Killing the enemy.  
  
Point her in the right direction, and her instincts took over. She saved as many innocent people as she could, Horde or Alliance, but God’s wrath came down on those that were here to destroy.  
  
The Gnomes had taught her Engineering at Mordrus’ behest. She had grinned when they showed her the bombs. She had also tried to make things that helped out- the Jumper Cables had scared the shit out of her the first time they actually worked. It had ended up saving her ass- the healer that she had shocked back to life and subsequently saved her ass. She had also learned to extract particles out of gas clouds. Her goggles showed her the location of these gas clouds. They also protected her eyes from the blood that was currently sprayed over her face.  
  
Sekhmeet grimaced and wiped the blood off her face again. She heard the crunch of snow behind her and whirled around to face the Orc that was coming up on her, intent on killing her. A grin spread across her face as she parried his daggers, looking for an opening. She found one, and slipped her blade under the armor that he was wearing, ending it quickly. She bent down and wiped his blood off her blades. She sighed and started for the portals that would take her back to Ironforge. She needed to clean herself off and needed a tankard of ale to calm her nerves. She was jumping at shadows. Then she stopped… The shadow was following her. She turned to the shadow …  
  
… and met the darkest being she had ever seen in her life.  
  
 _You will be shown / How I've become...._


	6. Chapter 6

Indestructible / Determination that is incorruptible / From the other side / A terror to behold / Annihilation will be unavoidable / Every broken enemy will know / That their opponent had to be invincible / Take a last look around while you’re alive / I’m an indestructible master of war

Sekhmeet listened to the Remnant Ash’ranak talk to her about Old Gods and his agenda. She didn’t really give a shit about his agenda; his first words to her were the ones that mattered.

He knew someone who knew where her sister was.

She quite frankly didn’t care what she had to agree to- she wanted to be able to find her sister, but she pulled her attention back to the Remnant in front of her and paid attention to what he was saying. She chewed her lip, and then responded to the Remnant.

“I will not make a decision about this without talking to my partner first. I quite frankly don’t give a shit if you don’t like it. We make these choices together. If you want me in this ‘fight’ of yours, then you have to take both or none at all.”

For that was what he had come to her for. He had noted her bloodthirstiness on the battlefield and he wanted to bend that to his will- and have her destroy the Sol’renthi in his name. He just didn’t know what he had grabbed hold of when he had approached Sekhmeet. She hoped that he never found out.

They had accepted his offer, and been marked as Ranak’to. Shortly after they had been brought to the halls of Amani Shando, they had met Dodger and Killaeran; who were very good friends of Shait’s. Dodger offered to take Shait a letter if Sekhmeet wanted. Sekhmeet wanted- and ended up scribbling something out to Shait.

The response was not what she had expected.


	7. Chapter 7

_I’m…../ Idestructible / Determination that is incorruptible / From the other side / A terror to behold / Annihilation will be unavoidable / Every broken enemy will know / That their opponent had to be invincible / Take a last look around while you’re alive / I’m an indestructible master of war_  
  
The Alterac Battlemaster stood in front of the Guild mistress of Phoenix from the Ashes and looked like he wanted to be twisting a hat in his hands- or be somewhere else entirely. Word had filtered to him that Sekhmeet and Shait were sisters- and they had been looking for each other for quite some time. He wanted to throttle the idiot that had waited so long to tell him, but instead grabbed his gear and ram mount and made his way to the offices of the Guild mistress as fast as he could make that ram run. He had known Sekhmeet and Shait both for quite some time, but they looked nothing alike, and neither had ever said anything to him about having a sister. He owed them both anything that he could give them, they had each helped the Stormpikes more then they could ever know, each in their own way.  
  
Shait sighed and picked her head up out of her hands. “You know where my sister is, Battlemaster?”  
  
Brogun shuffled his feet. “Ah- no, not exactly, Sergeant. After the Legion invaded she stopped portaling to the Valley as often. I have heard that she took up a partner- one Mordrus; a gnome Rogue. They make a good pair. But that’s not really what you wanted to hear, was it?” He chewed on his cheek, trying to think of something to give to the gifted woman in front of him. She had been through so much- she deseved this..  
  
A messenger burst in the door as Brogun was racking his brains trying to remember if she had said something about where she was the last time he saw her. “Mistress! A letter from Sekhmeet and Dodger! They have her within the Amani Shando!”  
  
Shait snapped her head up and held out her hand for the letter. The messenger handed it over and hastily made his way out of the office.  
  
Shait tore open the letter and began reading.  
  
 _My dearest sister,_  
  
I have been looking for you since you left home. I miss you, and I want to know that you are ok. If I can know this, then I can rest easy at night.  
  
Your loving sister-  
Sekhmeet.  
  
A tear dripped off Shait’s chin and landed on the paper, instantly making the ink run. She swiftly dried it off and set the paper to the side, out of reach of the tears streaming down her cheeks. She tipped her head back so that the tears ran into her long white hair, leaning the back of her head on the chair that the guild had given her so that she may take care of them.  
  
“She’s alive, Battlemaster. She’s alive.”


	8. Chapter 8

_Indestructible / Determination that is incorruptible / From the other side / A terror to behold / Annihilation will be unavoidable / Every broken enemy will know / That their opponent had to be invincible / Take a last look around while you’re alive / I’m an indestructible master of war  
  
To chicken to come meet me yourself sister?  
_  
Sekhmeet screamed and dropped the plates that she had been putting away for Dodger. As they shattered on the floor, she looked around for the voice and heard a silvery Night Elven laugh in her head.  
  
 _I’m not there sister, but am talking to you through the link that all Night Elves have, if they choose to use it. It’s an interesting thing- anyway. I hear that you have made your way to Dodger and Killearan’s side in Amani Shando. Good. You will be safe there. Are you well, my sister?_  
  
Sekhmeet nodded, not realizing that Shait could not see her. She thought back at her sister, trying to make Shait hear her.  _I am. Things are messy here, though, and I can’t go into what’s going on or why._  The distant sound of glass crashing and screaming broke Sekhmeet’s hold on the link. Sounded like shit was hitting the fan again. She closed her eyes and thought at Shait again. _I have to go. Shit’s hitting the fan here and I have to help control said shit. Shait- be careful. I’ll let you know if I need anything._  
  
Sekhmeet opened her eyes and grabbed her blades. She strapped the scabbards to her sides and grabbed Mordrus’ dagger and sword for him.  
  
As she ran down the hall, she smiled.  
  
She had found her sister.


End file.
